


Art for Convergence

by seraphina_snape



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Blade Trinity, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Blood, Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Fanart, Fanmix, M/M, Manip, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Convergence by taibhrigh. Includes fic cover, picspams & a fanmix. See inside for a summary and link to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Convergence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Convergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646713) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh). 



> When I signed up for the smallfandom big bang last year, I only had vague ideas about what kind of story I wanted to work on. But then I saw the summary for taibhrigh's Blade Trinity/The Losers crossover and I was intrigued. I haven't worked in either fandom, but hopefully what I've come up with will do the story justice. 
> 
> Thank you, taibhrigh, for always being quick to reply and for answering my questions. I hope you're happy with the art!

**Fic Cover**

  
**Picspams**  
I knew right away that I wanted to illustrate some of the scenes with a picspam. Cougar and Jensen's conversation in the cell gave me the perfect opportunity to bring Cougar's shifter form in, but also hint at Jensen's heritage (see last panel).

The second picspam is about the other two main characters, Drake and King. This is their second meeting - it's not quite as explosive as their first (see second panel where King remembers that bit *g*).  
  


  
**Soundtrack ******  
The songs were picked in collaboration with taibhrigh. The different songs reflect all four main characters and some general themes covered in the story. You can listen to it on 8tracks or download the zip file. Enjoy!

  
**01: AVICII ➼ Wake Me Up**

_So wake me up when it's all over_  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost 

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans 

Drake goes to sleep.

 

**02: Lorde ➼ Everybody Wants to Rule the World**

_Welcome to your life_  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find you 

_There's a room where the light won't find you_  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do, I'll be right behind you  
So glad we've almost made it  
So sad we had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world 

They wake up the king of vampires.

 

**03: U2 ➼ The Miracle (Of Joey Ramone)**

_I woke up at the moment when the miracle occurred_  
Heard a song that made some sense out of the world  
Everything I ever lost, now has been returned  
In the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. 

Drake is awake.

 

**04: Slayer ➼ At Dawn They Sleep**

_Awakened I have become_  
Light now slips away  
Manipulate your mind  
Darkness is my slave 

_Taste the sins of Hell_  
The blood that I so crave  
The last thing that you see  
Is the hunger in my eyes 

Drake wakes up hungry.

 

**05: George Thorogood ➼ Bad to the Bone**

_I wanna be yours pretty baby_  
Yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone 

_And when I walk the streets_  
Kings and Queens step aside  
Every woman I meet  
They all stay satisfied  
I wanna tell ya pretty baby  
Well Ya see I make my own  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone 

Drake is and always will be the King of Vampires.

 

**06: Imagine Dragons ➼ Radioactive**

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals 

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa 

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age 

It's a new age Drake's waking up in.

 

**07: Bastille ➼ Pompeii**

_Oh oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?_

_And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)_  
In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)  
Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)  
Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?) 

_But if you close your eyes,_  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before? 

The world has changed a lot over the centuries, but a lot of things are surprisingly consistent.

 

**08: Garbage ➼ Temptation Waits**

_I'll tell you something_  
I am a demon  
Some say my biggest weakness  
I have my reasons  
Call it my defense  
Be careful what you're wishing 

_You are a secret_  
A new possession  
I like to keep you guessing 

Hannibal is like a shiny new toy when Drake first sees him.

 

**09; Train ➼ Angel In Blue Jeans**

_I hear voices calling all around_  
I keep falling down  
I think my heart could pound right out of me  
I see a million different ways  
To never leave this maze alive 

_I woke up in somebody's arms_  
Strange and so familiar  
Where nothing could go wrong  
Barely alive or nearly dead 

Weeks ago, Hannibal knew exactly who he was. Now, everything is different.

 

**10: Yeasayer ➼ Sunrise**

_Lift the world upon your shoulders_  
I stay young while I watch everyone getting older  
You could take a million years  
Out of my head 

_But I'm starting to lose my place_  
In the circles that I trace  
And if I let go only then  
Will my face 

_Get in the sunrise  
I want to get in the sunrise_

Jake has been alive for a long time.

 

**11: Taking Back Sunday ➼ Sink Into Me**

_You're all I see,_  
sink into me.  
Sharpen your teeth,  
sink into me  
Sink into me (sink in, sink in) 

_I'd love to see you have your way,_  
come on, have your way with me  
(And hang from every word you spoke)  
I'd like to see you have your way  
(Correct each stutter every slur)  
Come on have your way with me,  
sink into me. 

Hannibal doesn't even know why he's so attracted to Drake.

 

**12: Jay Gordon ➼ Slept So Long**

_I see hell in your eyes_  
Taken in by surprise  
And touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside 

_I've slept so long without you_  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you 

Drake found Hannibal and it's all he ever wanted and never thought he'd have again.

 

**13: Muse ➼ Undisclosed Desires**

_I know you've suffered_  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied 

_Soothing_  
I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me  
You can be sure 

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart 

Drake has fallen for Hannibal.

 

**14: Jace Everett ➼ Bad Things**

_When you came in the air went out_  
And all those shadows there filled up with doubt  
I don't know who you think you are  
But before the night is through  
I wanna do bad things with you  
I wanna do real bad things with you 

Hannibal is sure he really *shouldn't* want this. (He still does.)

 

**15: KONGOS ➼ Come With Me Now**

_Far away_  
I heard him say (Come with me now)  
Don't delay  
I heard him say (Come with me now) 

_Whoa, come with me now_  
I'm gonna take you down  
Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna show you how 

_Afraid to lose control_  
And caught up in this world  
I've wasted time, I've wasted breath 

Resisting temptation is just too difficult.

 

**16: Imagine Dragons ➼ Demons**

_When you feel my heat_  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide 

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how 

Jake and Cougar have both been hiding things.

 

**17: Zella Day ➼ Compass**

_Take me to the garden of your ecstasy_  
Make myself a heaven from your falling leaves  
Woven in the fabric of your tapestry  
Cover me in honeysuckle memories 

Cougar & Jake's love song.

 

**18: Imagine Dragons ➼ Who We Are**

_We were never welcome here_  
We were never welcome here at all  
No. 

_It's who we are_  
Doesn't matter if we've gone too far  
Doesn't matter if it's all okay  
Doesn't matter if it's not our day 

Trying to fit in with the mortals was never going to go well for any of them.

 

**19: Moon Taxi ➼ Running Wild**

_So drink it in_  
Let it race around your mind  
We come alive as it's dripping from our eyes  
Oh, this city's wild,  
Oh, it's burning through the night  
Until we say goodbye  
So just for now  
We could come undone with the rising sun 

It's going down.

 

**20: 30 Seconds to Mars ➼ Kings and Queens**

_The age of man is over_  
A darkness comes at dawn  
These lessons that we've learned here  
Have only just begun 

_Into your eyes_  
Hopeless and taken  
We stole our new lives  
Through blood and name  
In defense of our dreams  
In defense of our dreams 

_We were the kings and queens of promise_  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the children of a lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell. 

"The age of man is over."

[listen on 8tracks.com](https://8tracks.com/seraphina_snape/convergence) | [download .zip from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6ft5sp93z551xry/Convergence_-_a_fic_soundtrack.zip)  


**The Fic**

_Summary:_  
The Vampire King is once again walking the earth. On any other day Hannibal King would try to kill him; today he has to thank him for saving his life. That is, before he turns it upside down.

Jake Jensen has been hiding from himself and doing a pretty good job of it. He hadn't expected to be held captive by vampires; nor had he expected to come face to face with his past. Especially not in front of Cougar.

And that's just the beginning.

Head on over to read [Convergence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3646713) now!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Convergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646713) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh)




End file.
